


Asthenophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthenophobia, Caregiver Castiel, Castiel-centric, Concerned Castiel, Fainting, Fear of Fainting or Weakness, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Strong Castiel, Worried Dean, anemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was worried about Dean...turns out the Winchester was anemic...and kinda scared to feel woozy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthenophobia

Cas had been dating Dean for 3 years. He knew the Winchesters perfections and flaws. The one thing that Cas could never put his finger on about his boyfriend was that some days Dean would just lay in bed or on the couch and do all day. He would call out of work and do nothing for the whole day. Granted when he does lay around the house he doesn’t look well.

He can only really tell Dean isn’t feeling well because the man is pale. After dealing with Dean’s unwellness for 3 full years he was finally gonna say something. He waited until the next time Dean called out. It just so happened to be a day Cas wasn’t working either. “Hey, babe, how are feeling? Why’d you call out?”

Dean winced at Cas’s voice. “Not so loud, please.”

Cas sat on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Dean whispered with his eyes closed.

“Hon, you’re pale, you look pained, tired, and not well. This isn’t the first time you’ve looked and acted like this. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Cas took Dean’s hand and found it unusually cold. “I’m worried.”

“I’m anemic. My b12 levels or something is low. Please, let me lay in quiet for a while.”

“Do you need like iron supplements or b12 pills or something?”

“No, I ran out yesterday. Sam is gonna bring me some more tonight.” Dean mumbled.

“Ok, do you need anything? You don’t have to go at this alone.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Something to drink.” Dean hummed. “With a lot of ice.”

Cas nodded. “Of course.” He got up and walked into the kitchen. How could he not have known Dean was anemic? He grabbed a glass and filling it with ice and poured the drink. By the time he came back into the living room Dean fast asleep. He should have figured with the way Dean tossed and turned the night prior.

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Cas did some work from home. He was in the zone and it took a while to register that Dean was calling his name out. He threw his glasses off and onto his desk. He walked into the living room to find Dean sitting up and holding his head in his hands. “Cas?”

“Right here, Hon.”

Dean’s breathes were labored and short. “I need help.”

“What do you need, Love?”

“Heads spinning, but I gotta go to the bathroom.” Dean groaned.

Cas helped Dean to his feet. “Do you need to heng on me?”

Dean took a few shaky steps, but lost his footing. “Fuck, Cas, help me.”

It almost sounded like Dean was panicked. “I gotcha, Babe. I’m not gonna let you fall.”

The Winchester hummed and tried to regain his footing, but failed again. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s ok, Love. One step at a time, take it slow.” Cas basically held his boyfriend up. “I gotcha.”

They stopped in the doorway for a moment. Dean was swaying in place. “I-I need to-to sit down.”

“We’re almost to the toilet, Hon. You can sit down to pee.” Cas held Dean’s waist. He guided Dean to the throne. “Come on, sit down.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean mumbled as he undid his belt. “Don’t like people seeing me weak.”

 “Don’t apologize, Dean. It’s ok.” Cas helped Dean sit down. “I’ll be outside. Call me if you need me.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

Dean took a long time. Cas lightly knocked on the door. “Dean, Hon, are you ok?”

He opened to find Dean sitting on the bathroom floor. The Winchester had his head on his knees and taking short, labored breaths.

Cas walked over to Dean and crouched down. “Are you ok, Dean? Are you gonna be sick? Talk to me.”

“The-the room is spinning and-and my head is…pounding.” Dean slurred.

“Come on, you need to lay down.” Cas took Dean’s hands.

Once to his feet Dean gripped Cas’s arms tightly. “Don’t let me fall, Cas. Please.”

“Babe, I can hold you up. Don’t worry.” Cas guided the jelly jegged Winchester to their bedroom.

Dean gracelessly laid on the mattress. He covered his face. Cas walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Dean’s cell started ringing in it’s place on the island. Cas glanced at the caller ID. It was Sam. He picked it up. “Hello?”

_“Dean?”_

“No, it’s Cas.”

_“Cas, Can I speak with Dean?”_

“He is sleeping or trying to, right now. He’s got a massive headache.” Cas looked toward the door. “What’s going on?”

_“I won’t be able to get the vitamins he needs for another few days to a week cause his doctor is on vacation.”_

“What am I supposed to do? Is Dean gonna get worse?” Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

_“Dean told you about his anemia, right?”_

“A little bit earlier today.”

_“He has a vitamin B12 deficiency anemia. He takes a daily B12 vitamin, but when he runs out it takes me a day to refill, but Dean never remembers to tell me when he is running low.”_

“Should I take him to the ER?”

Sam sighed. _“If anything he needs a B12 injection, then he could go 3 months without having a bad day, but Dean’s not too keen about needles. I’m willing to put him through that to deal with his fear of fainting.”_

“He has a fear of fainting?”

_“Of course. Dean didn’t tell you about what you needed to look out for.”_

“He was clinging pretty hard to me when he got up and begged me not to drop him.” Cas sat down at the table.

_“Dean was diagnosed with anemia at the age of 12 and he passed out in a crowd and almost got trampled over. After that he doesn’t push himself to the point of exhaustion. He sits down a lot more and when he has a bad day he doesn’t exert much energy because he feels so weak and is scared to faint.”_

“When he wakes up I’ll take him to the ER.”

 _“I’ll call Dean later tonight.”_ Sam hung up.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

Cas went to check on Dean three hours later and the man was mostly awake, but a pained face. “Hey, Hon, how are you feeling?”

“Chest and head hurts. This is day 3 without my pills. Sam said he would have them by tonight.” Dean mumbled.

“I wanna take you to the ER to get you a B12 injection.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Sam will have my pills today. I’ll be fine.” Dean frowned. “I don’t wanna get up.”

Cas sighed. “Sam called while you were sleeping. Your doctor is on vacation and you’re out of refills on your vitamins. It’ll be up to a week until you get those pills. I really think you should get the injection so you can have 3 months without a bad day then you can go back to your pills.”

Dean slow blinked. “I don’t think I can walk to the car or to the ER.”

“Come on, Dean. I’m a personal trainer…I can carry you if need be.” Cas helped Dean sit up. “You need something to make you feel better.”

“Don’t wanna pass out.” Dean groaned.

“You got to try to get better. I don’t like seeing you like this. Lean on me and we’ll get you to the car.” Cas still firmly grasping Dean’s hands. The Winchester slid off the bed and wobbled with a head rush. “Hey, hey, take it slow. I’ve gotcha.”

Sam was right about Dean not pushing himself, but this was the effect of being low on B12 for a couple days. Dean couldn’t get his footing and his arms were stiff. By the time they reached the front door, Dean was panting short and choppy. “I need to sit down, Cas.”

“We’re almost to your car.”

“I-I n-need to-to sit down.” Dean panicked. “I’m-I’m seeing stars.”

“Ok, we’re gonna take a short break on the front steps. Not very long.” Cas helped Dean ease down onto the steps. “Once the stars fade away we are gonna get up again.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Help me up.”

“Slowly, Hon. Don’t want another head rush.” Cas answered as he helped his boyfriend up once again.

_**()* &^%$^&*(O(*&^%$^&*()** _

Dean had his eyes closed the whole drive. Cas pulled into a parking space close to the entrance. “Ok, Honey, time to walk inside.”

“No, the car ride made everything worse.” Dean leaned forward.

“You need to go inside, Dean. Come on, we’ll take it slow.”

“No…”

Cas got out, walked around and opened Dean’s door. “You have to Dean. Come on.”

“My head, chest and…the rest hurts. I’m dizzy and lightheaded. I need to sit down…no lay down.”

“Once we got inside you can sit down.” Cas helped Dean out of the car. It was obvious that Dean was circling the drain. He leaned heavily on Cas, dragging his feet, panting, and his head was starting to bob. “Hang in there, Dean. We’re almost inside.”

“Don’t let me faint.” Dean slurred.

“I’m trying, but it’s not looking good. I’m gonna get you to a chair soon.”

They slowly entered the ER and Dean took a tailspin. “Cas…not feeling good.” Dean gripped Cas’s shirt as tight as he physically could.

“Few more steps. Hang in there.” Cas braced himself.

Dean hummed. “Seein’ stars.”

“Chairs are right there, Dean.” Cas dragged Dean two more steps. Suddenly, Dean became deadweight. Cas was caught off guard and the Winchester almost crashed to the ground. Cas caught him halfway down. The Novak gently laid him the rest of the way. Two male nurses came over with a gurney. They lifted Dean onto the rolling surface. They sent him away leaving Cas to do the paperwork.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

Dean avoid talking about what happened when he passed out. Cas kept his space.

Cas came home from work one evening to find Dean curled up on the couch. “You ok, Babe?” He stepped closer to his boyfriend to find Dean super pale. “What’s wrong?”

“Forgot to take my B12 vitamin the past three or four days. I’m getting the consequences from that. I’ll be fine I remembered halfway through my shifts after sluggish feel clicked. I came home and took a vitamin a few hours ago. I took 10x times better now.” Dean didn’t lift his head.

“Ok, Dean, you gotta tell me what’s up. Sam told me about your fear. Talk to me.”

Dean sighed. “When I was 17 I was at a pep rally and the captain of the basketball team. The whole team were surrounding me and I wasn’t feeling too hot, but I couldn’t just leave. The room started spinning. I watched the team start moving to the side, but everything was in slow motion…then everything went sideways. My teammates said none of them aw me drop until they all moved out of the way. There was no broken bones, but there were bruises from being kicked and stepped on. Ever since then I don’t let myself get to that point and if I feel that way I will stay home. When I passed out a few months ago I k new something was wrong…worse. I’m glad you were here with me to force me to do something I wasn’t comfortable with.”

“You need to tell me when you’re feeling like this. I’m gonna be in control of your vitamins so you’ll rarely get like this.” Cas smiled softly.

“Just don’t let me faint.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Cas smiled.

“You know I love you, right?” Dean said with a smile.

“Of course I do. I love you, too.”

_******* _


End file.
